L'Arbre à Chats
by Alia-karasu
Summary: Le jour où Ron, papa célibataire et auror accepta d'aller à Spinner's End, il ne s'attendait pas à y trouver Draco Malfoy, ex-taulard. résumé pourri Slash DM/RW, Hermione bashing
1. Minet Roux sur Canapé

Disclaimer: Rien à moi

A/N: Que dire...j'ai passé une semaine sans internet à lire des Draco/Ron stockés sur mon ordinateur et m'emmerder comme un rat mort...du coup j'ai commencé cette fic qui trainait dans ma tête depuis noël et refusait de s'écraser pour me laisser m'occuper de mes autres fics, pas de délai de parution exacts, on sait que je ne les respecterai pas, il devrait y avoir 5-6 chapitres assez courts.

*

Chapitre 1 : Minet Roux sur Canapé

*

Ron ferma douloureusement les yeux, écouter son ex-femme lui donnait toujours mal au crâne...

Hermione le fusilla du regard avant de repartir sur un discours, lui expliquant par A+B qu'il était un très mauvais père, que leur fille souffrait forcément de leur séparation, et que...

En fait il pouvait probablement résumé le monologue de la brune par 'notre fille n'y vois que du feu si on est malheureux, donc vaut mieux être malheureux ensemble que heureux et séparés'... Curieusement il ne voyait pas les chose de la même façon, leur fille était vraiment intelligente et avait toujours eu du mal à accepté la façon dont Hermione prenait tout le monde (et surtout lui) de haut.

Après un dernier regard noir, la brune sortit de son bureau, bousculant plusieurs aurors sur son passage, avant de se diriger vers le bureau d'Harry, probablement dans le but de lui donnait des 'conseils' à lui aussi.

Une heure après c'est un brun au yeux fatigués et armé de deux bières au beurre, il s'assit lourdement dans la chaise en face du bureau du rouquin et lui envoya un regard désespéré.

Aussi incroyable que cela puisse paraître, l'amitié entre les deux hommes s'était renforcée après le divorce de Ron, et encore plus après la séparation d'Harry et Ginny, ces deux là n'avaient pas d'enfants heureusement, sinon le brun aurait probablement tenté de donner l'image 'foyer uni' de peur de gâcher l'enfance de son fils ou sa fille, il avait toujours autant de mal à prendre du recul sur ce qui le touchait de près.

Au dernières nouvelles le brun tentait de battre le record du défunt Kingsley Shackelbot, multipliant les affaires d'un soir, il faisait la une du prophète au moins deux fois par semaine avec ses affaires de cul. Ça n'avait plus rien d'une nouveauté, depuis la fin de la guerre Harry couchait avec tout ce qui avait moins de trente ans et un vagin, lui et Ginny avait fini par casser à cause de ses infidélités, des pages et des pages avaient été écrites sur les supposées raisons de ce comportement...Selon Ron, la seule raison, c'est que Harry avait du mal à se remettre de la mort de son premier amour pendant la guerre, par contre il n'allait pas le dire devant son ami, de toute façon il passerait juste pour un fou, qui croirait qu'Harry Potter avait été fou amoureux de Snape ?

« J'aimerai que tu te charges d'une mission assez rapide sur le terrain...

Le roux dévisagea le chef des aurores, il était rare que ses missions soient rapides et l'air sombre du brun ne lui plaisait pas.

« De la magie a été détecté près de Spinner's End, je sais que c'est le boulot des nouveaux de vérifier ce genre de chose, mais j'aimerai que tu en profite pour vérifier si la maison de Snape est habitée...

-Très bien...mais...pourquoi tu veux savoir ça ? Tu sais qu'il n'avait pas de famille...

-Oui, mais je veux savoir, et qui sait, je pourrais peut-être racheter cette maison si elle est inhabitée...

Ron réprima un soupire, il était plus que temps que son ami fasse son deuil.

« J'irai, mais ne te monte pas trop la tête là-dessus.

Une demi-heure plus tard il se trouvait au centre d'une rue lugubre, digne d'un film d'horreur, lançant un rapide sort, il identifia la source de magie qui avait été détectée, il ramassa le portoloin usagé, un sorcier avait dû se tromper sur les coordonnés, d'après l'historique de l'objet, il n'avait transporté personne.

Soupirant il se dirigea vers l'adresse de Snape et sonna à la porte, de la lumière était visible par la fenêtre, preuve que c'était habité. Un frottement contre sa jambe attira son attention, un chat noir...la bestiole se frotta une nouvelle fois avant de rejoindre un autre chat près de la barrière en bois branlant qui séparé la maison de celle du voisin. Un cliquetis le prévint qu'on ouvrait la porte, il se retourna rapidement et s'étouffa presque en voyant la personne qui se tenait devant lui.

**

Draco observa la goutte de café faire son chemin sur les moustaches graisseuses de son employeur...futur ex-employeur...apparemment il était impossible de garder un travail sans accepter les avances de ce genre d'individus.

C'était déjà son troisième emploi perdu, le premier c'était sa faute, il devait bien l'avouer, comparer sa patronne à un troll n'était pas très intelligent, le second c'était la faute de la fille (de treize ans) du patron, elle ne semblait pas comprendre qu'on puisse le repousser, et celui-ci, et bien disons que se faire mettre la main au panier n'aidait pas à se concentrer sur son travail...La truie de l'agence d'intérim allait encore l'engueuler, le traiter de bon à rien, il allait devoir se nourrir de pâtes jusqu'à ce qu'une nouvelle offre se propose, d'ailleurs il n'allait pas être le seul a souffrir du rétrécissement de son porte-monnaie...

Une demi-heure après il était dehors, se félicitant de la somptueuse couleur violette qu'avait arboré son connard d'ex-employeur, se faire renverser son gobelet de café sur la tête peut faire cet effet. Il descendit une rue déprimante, pleine de magasins fermés et de clochards, tourna dans une autre, pleine cette fois de résidences miteuses et à moitiés abandonnées, à pars pour quelques squatteurs, il s'arrêta finalement devant l'une d'elle, mit la clé dans la serrure et pénétra dans la sombre demeure de Spiner End.

Il avait hérité la vieille bicoque de son parrain, une véritable bénédiction après Azkaban ; le ministère de la magie avait confisqué tout les biens des Malfoys, ses parents s'étaient échappés juste avant leur procès, abandonnant l'héritier Malfoy à son sort. Sans ses ASPICs, sans baguette et avec son nom, il lui avait été impossible de trouver un emploi dans le monde sorcier, et sans diplômes moldus, il était obligé de courir les agences d'intérim...

Il entra dans le salon et fut accueillit par une série de miaulements, un rapide coup d'œil lui apprit que trois des chats avaient envahi le canapé, deux reposés sur la table et un autre sur le tapis, le reste de la meute devait être à l'étage ou dehors. Lorsqu'il était arrivé dans cette maison deux ans auparavant, une après-midi de janvier, il avait trouvé deux chats sur le canapé troué, à l'époque il ignorait si ces deux sac-à-poils étaient livrés avec la maison, mais il avait suffisamment besoin de compagnie et d'affection pour ne pas trop s'en préoccuper... Deux mois après il découvrait qu'il aurait au moins dû se préoccuper du sexe des deux animaux, dix chatons venaient de s'ajouter à la maisonnée, l'une des chattes en avait eu quatre, et l'autre six...les cinq mois qui suivirent, ses salaires furent concentrés sur la nourriture et les opérations des douze bestioles.

Il alluma la vieille télévision qu'il avait récupéré et s'enfonça dans le canapé presque neuf, chassant les chats au passage, le jour où il avait pour la première fois vu un de ces écran moldu était à marquer d'une pierre blanche, il n'osait même pas imaginer sa vie sans, il n'avait vraiment pas les moyens d'acheter suffisamment de livres pour s'occuper...

En fait, nourriture mis à part il consacrait surtout ses économies du mois au remplacement des meubles, le premier changé avait été le canapé, puis il avait dû changer le frigo en urgence, il avait à peine finit de payer qu'un tuyau de gaz s'était effondré dans la cuisine, il venait à peine de finir de payer pour ces travaux là.

Cannelle et Caramel, les deux premières habitantes de Spinner's End grimpèrent sur lui, s'installant comme s'il faisait parti des meubles, en général il supportait jusqu'à quatre chats sur lui avant de leur crier après, la tactique préférée de ces chats était d'essayer de l'étouffer jusqu'à se qu'il se lève et remplisse leurs gamelles...

Parfois il se demandait si sa vie allait toujours ressembler à ça, un célibataire jonglant avec les CDD et n'ayant que ses chats pour discuter, un ancien prisonnier à jamais banni de son propre monde, franchement s'il n'avait pas eu douze chats dépendant de lui...

Draco fut obligé de se lever une heure plus tard, pour la première fois en deux ans quelqu'un frappait à sa porte.

***

« Malfoy !?

-Weasley ?!

Les deux hommes se dévisagèrent, ne sachant comment réagir, la dernière fois qu'ils s'étaient croisés c'est quand Draco avait été emmené à Azkaban, à la sortie de son procès plus de cinq ans auparavant.

Le blond remarqua l'uniforme d'auror et réprima un reniflement.

« Que veux-tu Weasley ?

-Je...j'étais en mission dans le coin, je voulais voir si la maison de Snape était habitée et...

-Donc tu n'es pas devant chez moi en tant qu'auror ?

-Non...

-Bien.

Draco recula et ferma la porte au nez de Ron. Le roux attendit cinq secondes avant de sonner une nouvelle fois.

« Qu'est-ce que tu veux exactement Weasley ?

-Te poser des questions.

-Pourquoi ?

C'était une très bonne question en soi, et Ron n'avait aucune réponse logique à ça.

« Je veux savoir ce qui t'es arrivé...

-Pourquoi ? Pour que tu puisse te marrer avec Potter et Granger ?

-Non ! Harry sera bien trop obsédé par le côté Snapien de l'affaire et Hermione...elle, elle ne rigolera pas si ce n'est pas moi qui me rend ridicule dans l'histoire.

Donner ce genre d'information à Malfoy c'était cherché le bâton pour se faire battre, mais avec un peu de chance ça allait pousser l'ex-serpentard à parler. Celui-ci le dévisagea avant de reculer dans la maison de nouveau, mais cette fois en ouvrant la porte en grand, l'invitant à entrer.

Ron ne se le fit pas dire de fois et avança, deux chats se précipitant entre ses jambes.

« Ce sont tes chats ?

-Oui.

-Depuis quand tu as des chats ?

-C'était livré avec la maison.

Il suivit Malfoy dans un salon qui avait probablement vu des jour meilleurs et eu un temps d'arrêt en voyant les cinq chats déjà présents dans la pièce.

« Mais t'en a combien des chats ?

-Une douzaine.

-Il y avait douze chats quand tu t'es installé ?!

-Non, juste deux mais ces bestioles se sont reproduites...elles n'ont pas eu autant d'enfant que tes parents mais...

Au lieu de bondir à la mention de sa famille, l'ex-griffondor ne pu que remarquer le manque d'insultes dans les paroles du blond, ou il avait perdu la main, ou il avait lui aussi grandi...Il s'assit entre deux chats sur le canapé et ne pu que remarquer le téléviseur encore allumé, quelque chose lui disait que même si il avait quelqu'un avec qui se moquer de Malfoy, il n'y arriverai pas.

« Donc Potter a enfin compris qu'il était amoureux de Snape...

-Quoi ? Non, il se contente juste d'être totalement obsédé.

Draco releva un sourcil, ça lui paraissait bizarre que la belette ait compris avant Potter.

« Et qu'en dit Granger...?

-Elle ne sait rien, elle a d'autres choses en tête.

-Des problème de couples Weasley ?

-Problème concernant la garde de notre fille actuellement.

-Donc tu as quand même commencé à te reproduire...enfin, je suppose qu'un enfant en cinq ans c'est largement au dessous de la moyenne familiale.

-Et alors, toi t'as douze chats à charge !

Draco manqua de s'étouffer.

« C'est pas tout à fait comparable.

-Chez n'importe quel véto ils seraient identifiés comme des Malfoys...

-Dans ce cas la lignée des Malfoy est foutue, j'ai coupé court à tout espoir d'enfant pour eux.

Le roux grimaça à l'image qui venait de naitre dans sa tête.

-Rien ne t'empêche toi de te marier.

Le blond resta silencieux un moment, comme ressassant de sombres pensées et sortit une bouteille de Whisky d'un vaisselier, donnant un grand verre à Ron et s'en servant un similaire.

« Franchement Weasley, si j'étais capable de continuer la lignée, mais parents seraient venus me chercher depuis le temps.

-Hein ?

Une grimace amer passa sur le visage de Draco.

« Je suis incapable de la lever pour une fille.

-Oh...

-Oui, oh.

Légèrement gêné par cette révélation, et surtout la façon dont elle avait été formulée, Ron préféra plonger son nez dans le verre légèrement ébréché qui se trouvait dans ses mains. Le blond s'assit dans un fauteuil, poussant la chatte noire qui l'occupait sans une once de culpabilité, la sale bête, qu'il avait surnommé Bella, feula mais disparue rapidement dans la cuisine.

Ils burent leur alcool silencieusement, s'observant alors que la pièce s'assombrissait, la nuit tombait lentement sur Spinner's End, rendant la rue plus sombre et déprimante encore. Draco se servit un second verre et re-emplit celui du roux. Au troisième verre, ils recommencèrent à parler, échangeant des potins datant de Poudlard, des insultes sur Hermione et gémissant sur leur vie finalement si décevante. Au quatrième ils parlèrent de la guerre, de Voldemort et de leur peur et leur doutes passés comme présents.

C'est à peu près à ce moment-là que les chats occupant le salon décidèrent de partir...

Les évènements précis d'après le cinquième verre ne concernent que les deux hommes, ils se résumèrent à beaucoup de maladresses dues à l'alcool, de sueur, de sexe et se terminèrent sur les draps de coton de mauvaise qualité de la chambre du blond.


	2. Ce Chat Noir à Lunettes

Disclaimer: Rien à moi

Note: Internet semble jouer les yo-yos chez moi, j'espère que toutes les réponses aux reviews ont bien été envoyés.

**

Chapitre 2 : Ce Chat Noir à Lunettes

*

Draco s'approcha un peu plus de la source de chaleur, se demandant lequel de ses chats avait décidé de dormir avec lui, le théorie du félin tomba à l'eau lorsqu'un bras passa autour de sa taille et l'attira à lui.

Ouvrant difficilement un œil, il ne pu qu'admirer la façon dont le rouquin avait réussi à s'approprier toutes les couvertures, il vit alors le dit-rouquin s'assoir brusquement, puis courir en direction des toilettes. A peine quelques secondes plus tard, il l'entendit vomir, se levant à son tour, combattant le mal de crane provoqué par l'abus d'alcool, il partit à la recherche d'un tube d'aspirine, non sans regretter l'absence de potion anti-gueule-de-bois.

Son arrivée dans la cuisine fut accueillie par les regards accusateurs d'une dizaine de chats, un coup d'œil à la pendule lui apprit qu'il était déjà onze heures du matin, largement après l'heure du petit-dej' pour ces affamés. Il sortit rapidement deux verres, y mit les cachets d'aspirine, puis il sortit un lourd paquet de croquettes qu'il versa dans de vieilles coupelles.

Une fois les animaux servis, il commença à faire cuir des œufs et du bacon en grande quantité, se souvenant du trou sans-fond qu'était l'estomac de l'ex-griffondor, il l'avait bien assez commenté à Poudlard auprès de sa cour de serpentards...

Il entendit plus qu'il ne vit Ron arriver dans la pièce, comme quoi il est parfois utile d'avoir une porte qui grince, Draco ne se retourna même pas, préférant rester concentré sur sa poêle de bacon, de toute façon il ne savait pas trop comment réagir, il ne savait même pas si il devait regretter la nuit passée ou non... Et puis, ils étaient quoi maintenant ? Amis, amants d'un soir, amants tout court, ou allaient-ils se revoir ou pas, et....

Il ne résista pourtant pas lorsque deux bras passèrent autours de ses épaules et que deux lèvres s'abattirent sur sa nuque puis dérivèrent dans son cou.

« 'Jour.

-Il y a de l'aspirine sur la table.

Un grognement lui répondit, faisant apparaître un sourire amusé sur ses lèvres, il mit en vitesse des tranches de bacon et des œufs brouillés dans des assiettes et les posa sur la tables. Comme il s'y attendais, son compagnon se jeta dessus, dévorant sans problème, et ce malgré la gueule de bois qui l'avait fait vomir pas si longtemps avant.

« Il y en a encore dans la poêle si tu veux...

Un large sourire lui répondit et Ron se resservit sans même prendre le temps de boire quelque chose avant, il aida par la suite Draco à faire la vaisselle comme si il vivait ici depuis toujours, étrangement cette attitude ne déplut pas du tout au blond.

Il vit alors le roux regarder l'heure et sursauter.

« Merde ! Je suis super en retard ! Je devais commencer à neuf heures !

-Fais-toi porter pâle...

-Nan, Harry a les clés de mon appart', si ça se trouve il y a déjà plusieurs équipes d'aurors à ma recherche... Je vais me faire tuer.

Il attrapa la veste de son uniforme d'aurore, l'enfila, embrassa vivement Draco et se dirigea vers la porte avant de s'arrêter brusquement, se retournant vers le blond aux yeux légèrement brillants, il l'embrassa de nouveaux.

« Ça te dérange si je reviens dans la semaine ?

-Non, mais tu as intérêt à apporter de quoi manger, mon frigo est loin d'être plein... je suppose que j'aurai à faire des courses plus souvent maintenant...

Le dernier bout était à peine un murmure, mais un nouveau sourire éclaira le visage du roux, il se dépêcha d'aller transplaner, s'il s'était attardé quelques secondes de plus il ne savais pas s'il aurait été capable de repartir.

**

Ron prit une grande inspiration et frappa à la porte du bureau d'Harry.

« Entrez !

La voix sèche de son meilleur ami n'avait rien d'encourageant...c'était vraiment trop tard pour faire demi-tour ? Il avait encore plus envie qu'avant que retourner sous la couette...celle de Draco bien sûr. C'était idiot, ça ne faisait même pas vingt-quatre heures qu'il avait retrouvé le blond, mais il avait l'impression qu'ils allaient se voir pendant un bon bout de temps, et vu la réflexion du blond sur la nourriture, l'idée n'avait pas l'air de lui déplaire.

Même si le réveil avait été dur, il ne regrettait pas d'avoir couché avec le serpentard, mais avoir quelques souvenirs moins embrumés aurait été agréable. C'est vrai qu'en allant retrouver son nouvel amant dans la cuisine ce matin il avait hésité sur le comportement à adopter, finalement en bon griffondor il avait foncé, de toute façon il n'avait rien à perdre. Il était en revanche évident que Draco avait été plus gêné, sans contact avec le monde sorcier pendant deux ans, il n'avait probablement pas envie de braquer Ron, comme tout bon serpentard, il avait attendu que Ron fasse le premier pas avant de déclencher d'éventuelles hostilités.

Et des hostilités il allait y en avoir, mais peut-être pas tant entre eux d'eux qu'avec d'autres personnes...

Priant Merlin de le laisser s'en sortir vivant, il entra dans l'office du chef des aurors, poste bien sûr obtenu à cause de son nom, mais pour une fois Harry ne s'en était pas plein, en plus il était particulièrement efficace.

« Ron ! Mais où t'étais passé ? J'étais à deux doigts de te signaler comme disparu...

-Bah...j'étais à Spinner End, comme tu m'avais demandé...

-Quoi ? Toute la nuit et tout ce matin ?

Le brun eu un temps d'arrêt, ses yeux se plissèrent alors qu'il étudiait son ami...et puis le suçon dans son cou n'était pas aussi discret que le roux semblait le croire.

« Qui est-elle ? Je la connais ?

Ron se mordit la langue...il était coincé.

« Tu le connais...

Les yeux verts se plissèrent encore plus si c'était possible.

« Et où as-tu trouvé cette vieille connaissance ?

-A Spinner End ?

-Quel sorcier irait volontairement vivre chez Snape ? La maison devait être en très mauvais état...

-Elle l'est toujours, la vieille chauve-souris a tout légué à son filleul...

Un long silence suivit, Harry semblait hésiter entre hurler sur le roux et s'évanouir, il fini par s'effondrer dans son fauteuil et le regarder comme si c'était la première fois qu'il le voyait.

« Tu as couché avec Malfoy ?

-Draco et...oui.

-Et tu comptes recommencer ?

Autant dire que le sourire innocent du roux ne trompait personne...

« Non mais t'es malade, passe encore que la fouine ne fait probablement que se moquer de toi, que va dire Hermione, et ta famille ? Et comment tu vas faire avec Rose ?

-Rose sait déjà que deux hommes peuvent être amoureux, et puis elle est dans sa période chats en ce moment...

-Quoi ? Quels chats ? Et...amoureux ? Tu vas pas un peu vite en besogne ? T'es sûr que t'as reçu aucun sort ?

-Certain, Draco n'a plus de baguette, et puis il a changé et...

-Stop ! Tu vas tout m'expliquer en partant du moment où tu as transplané là-bas, et ensuite je crois que j'irai voir Malfoy...

***

Draco détestait aller à l'agence d'intérim, comme prévu on l'avait engueuler puisqu'il était de nouveau au chômage, et comme d'habitude il rentrait chez lui avec des envies de suicides (ou de meurtres, au choix), en plus il n'y avait aucune chance que Ron revienne dès ce soir, il avait dit dans la semaine, pas ce soir...

Il s'apprêtait donc à passer une soirée déprimante, encore, mais ce qu'il trouva à l'entrée de chez lui changea quelque peu ses plans, à savoir que devant la porte se trouvait un Harry Potter sous un amas de chats, il ignorait pourquoi ces bestioles avaient pris l'auror pour cible, mais c'était dur de rester déprimé devant un tel spectacle, il ne résista pas, il éclata de rire sous le regard noir du brun.

Une fois calmé il se racla la gorge et entreprit de faire pousser ses chats adorés, car oui, là, à l'instant il les adorait. Ouvrant la porte d'entrée en grand, il fit signe au survivant d'entrer, l'idée de lui claquer la porte au nez était plaisante, mais il n'était pas pressé d'avoir sa première dispute avec Ron...

L'ex-griffondor eu l'air particulièrement étonné en entrant dans le salon, peut-être s'imaginait-il que la pièce allait être pleine d'objets de luxe et de tableaux sorcier, en effet l'intérieur actuel pouvait être trouvé chez n'importe quel moldu...

« Bien, que me veux-tu Potter ?

-Je veux savoir quelles sont tes intentions vis-à-vis de Ron...

-Qu'est-ce qu'il t'a dit ?

-Qu'il était amoureux.

Harry s'était attendu à beaucoup de réactions, mais pas à ce que Malfoy rougisse...bon sang, il allait finir par croire que ces deux-là étaient sérieux, c'était bien la première fois qu'il voyait Malfoy rougir comme ça. Il détailla un peu plus le blond, ses cheveux semblaient ternes, il était maigre, presque autant qu'à la fin de leur sixième année, Azkaban semblait avoir fait de nouveaux ravages...

Peut-être que Ron avait raison, le serpentard avait l'air d'avoir changé.

« Je...

-Tu sais probablement que Ron a une fille, Rose, une ex-femme envahissante, une famille envahissante...

-Je vois mal en quoi sa fille serait un problème, je n'y connais peut-être pas grand chose aux enfants, mais il n'y a pas de raison que ça se passe mal, quand à Granger, et bien, ça me rappellera Poudlard...

-Et les Weasley ?

-Potter....ça fait même pas vingt-quatre heures que j'ai retrouvé Ron, si ça se trouve, on ne se supportera plus dans une semaine.

Harry laissa errer son regard dans le salon jusqu'à ce que ses yeux tombent sur un vieux cadre sur une étagère, il se leva et observa la photographie qui s'y trouvait, c'était Snape et sa mère, probablement avant Poudlard.

« Il y a d'autres photos de ce genre dans la chambre de Snape, c'est la seule pièce que je n'ai pas touchée...

Au regard interrogateur du brun, Draco le guida jusqu'à la chambre en question, l'y laissant seul. C'était à se demander ce qui lui passait par le crane, le voilà qui se mettait à vouloir aider le griffondor...

Environ une heure après quelqu'un frappa à la porte d'entrée, Draco se surpris à bêtement espérer voir apparaître une tête rousse...

A peine eut-il ouvert la porte, il se retrouva entre deux bras musclés, happé dans un baiser possessif, se reculant il dévisagea Ron, il n'arrivait pas à croire que le rouquin était revenu si vite, quoique s'il se disait amoureux...ça pouvait se comprendre, c'était à se demander si il n'était pas lui-même tombé amoureux de Ron, cette idée avait quelque chose d'effrayant.

« Harry est encore là ?

-Dans la chambre de Snape.

-Donc vous ne vous êtes pas entretués...

-Non, il a juste failli être étouffé par une montagne de chats.

Ron lui jeta un regard à la fois interrogateur et amusé avant de se diriger vers la cuisine, portant un sac que Draco n'avait pas remarqué jusqu'à présent.

« Je vais préparer le repas de ce soir, un bœuf bourguignon, ça te va ?

-Tu n'es pas obligé tu sais...

-Oui, mais j'aime bien cuisiner, et puis sans vouloir t'offenser, tu as besoin de prendre un peu de poids.

Le blond allait répondre, mais une autre voix résonna dans la cuisine.

« Ron, on dirait ta mère quand tu dis ce genre de chose...

Harry venait enfin de sortir de la chambre de Snape, ses yeux étaient légèrement gonflés, il avait dût pleurer...

« Ma mère a généralement raison sur ce genre de chose, merci.

Le brun observa son meilleur ami alors qu'il évoluait dans la cuisine, on aurait pu croire qu'il vivait ici depuis des mois, et la façon dont lui et Draco interagissaient...Harry eu un soupir, ces deux crétins avaient l'air vraiment très amoureux l'un de l'autre et semblaient déjà ressembler à un couple de plusieurs années, Hermione allait être folle de rage si elle voyait ça.

Oh, bien sur l'attitude de Ron était aussi justifiable par les 'gènes Molly Weasley', Merlin savait que la femme était capable de faire comme chez elle dans n'importe quelle maison et de traiter n'importe qui comme sa propre famille, peut-être y avait-il une chance qu'elle accepte Draco sans trop de problèmes, ces deux-là allaient avoir besoin de pas mal de soutien une fois Hermione au courant de leur histoire.

« Tu as trouvés des choses intéressantes dans la chambre de la vieille chauve-souris ?

-Des photos de lui et ma mère et puis...

Ron vit son meilleur ami baisser la tête, se mordre la lèvre inférieur et rougir.

« Tu as enfin compris n'est-ce pas ?

-Hein ?

-Tu es amoureux de Snape, Potter, tu l'étais déjà en sixième année.

-En fait il l'était depuis la fin de la cinquième année.

Le brun dévisagea Ron et Draco...comment pouvaient-ils savoir ça ?

-Si je me souviens bien, tu as commencé à faire de drôles de rêves avec lui juste après qu'il t'ait viré des cours d'oclumencie.

-En fait la tension qu'il y avait entre vous en classe en disait long...

-Génial, donc maintenant on sait que je suis amoureux d'un mort, en quoi c'est sensé être une bonne chose ?

-Déjà tu vas peut-être arrêter de coucher avec toutes les filles du ministère, ensuite tu vas faire ton deuil et essayer de te trouver un gentil petit-ami.

Les regards de Ron et Harry s'affrontèrent un moment avant que le brun ne soit déséquilibré par un chat qui venait de lui sauter dessus, sale bête...

Il se releva sous les rires du blond, et préféra s'éclipser, laissant les deux amoureux, et leurs fichus chats, à leur diner. Peut-être allait-il sortir, faire la fête et trouver une fille sympa avec qui passer la nuit, ou un garçon, l'image d'un grand homme aux cheveux noir lui revint, peut-être pas en fait...passer un nuit seul ne devrait pas être si difficile...

Ce soir là Draco et Ron se passèrent d'alcool, ils firent l'amour, découvrant le corps de l'autre en douceur, avec passion et gardant cette fois des souvenirs complets de leur soirée.


	3. Le Chaton du Bonheur

Disclaimer: Rien à moi

Note: Juste pour dire, cette histoire se passe bien après le tome 7, mais Fred n'est pas mort, ça, c'était juste votre imagination, on vous avait dit de laisser la moquette sous votre lit tranquille...

Note 2: Désolé pour les séparations mais on veut plus me prendre mes étoiles.

i!i!i!i

Chapitre 3 : Le Chaton du Bonheur

i!i!i!i

Ron soupira une nouvelle fois, pourquoi sa très chère et adorable fille adorait-elle tant le rose ?

D'accord, c'était son prénom, mais personne n'avait dit que ça devait lui plaire, lui il avait pensé à la fleur en plus, pas à la couleur, lorsqu'il avait rempli les papier à St Mangouste.

« Papa ! Dépêche toi de finir ma valise !

Il releva les yeux vers sa fille, la petite rousse portait une sorte de jean rose et un T-shirt assortie, bras croisés contre son torse elle tentait d'imiter le regard réprobateur de sa 'grand-maman-Molly', l'effet était aussi mignon qu'effrayant...

Il replongea le nez dans la valisette rose, essayant de faire rentrer tous les jouets qu'elle voulait emmener, tout ce rose lui rappelait Ombrage, surtout que sa petite princesse adorait les chats et chatons aussi, seulement elle ajoutait les tigres et les lions à la collection...et les voitures, il blâmait Fred et Georges pour ça. Ses deux frères avaient décidé de faire de Rose leur héritière, dans tout les domaines, l'autre jour il avait trouvé un seau d'eau sur une porte, ce n'était que grâce à ses réflexes d'aurore qu'il avait échappé à la douche.

Il tenta une nouvelle fois de rabattre le couvercle sur le tas de voitures (peintes en rose bien sûr) et failli misérablement.

« Tu es sûr de vouloir emmener tous ces jouets ? On va juste chez un ami à moi...

-Mais je vais m'y embêter ! Je veux toutes mes petites voitures !

-Mais non, et puis tu verras, Draco a plein de chats...

-J'm'en fiche ! Tu te maries avec qui tu veux ! MAIS JE VEUX MES VOITURES !

A cours de mots, le rouquin ne put que balbutier quelques phrases incohérentes comprenant les mots mariage, dragon et princesse.

-Toute'façon tu l'aimes plus que moi ton drago.

-Draco, et je vous aimes tout les deux, mais pas de la même façon...mais pas un mot à ta Maman, d'accord.

-D'accord, mais tu m'achètes un nouveau jouet.

-Marché conclu...

-Je veux la voiture rose du dessin animé.

-Euh...d'accord, lequel ?

-Celle de la fille des fous du volant...tu sais avec Satanas et Diabolo ?

Ron résista de nouveau à l'envie de se taper la tête contre les murs, ok, Rose tenait bien du côté Weasley de sa famille, mais elle lui rappelait surtout Ginny, peut-être était-ce un truc de fille ? En tout cas il ne regrettait pas du tout d'être passé de l'autre côté de la barrière.

Il poussa une voiture assez lourde sur le côté de la valise et retenta de la fermer, fermant les yeux de soulagement lorsqu'il entendit le déclic, il se dépêcha de faire enfiler une veste à sa fille avant de sortir de la chambre rose puis de la maison d'Hermione (achetée après leur divorce).

Tenant fermement sa fille, il transplana à Spinners End et se dirigea vers la porte d'entrée, ne remarquant même pas la motocyclette pourtant familière qui se trouvait devant.

i!i!i!i

Draco regarda Harry resservir son nouvel amant de thé...bon sang, il regrettait presque d'avoir ouvert les yeux au brun.

Dans la petite maison qui avait appartenu à leur ancien professeur de potion, se trouvait un sosie de mauvaise qualité du défunt.

Si on avait demandé au blond où se trouvait Théodore Nott une semaine auparavant, il aurait dit Azkaban, manque de pot, il était juste dans son laboratoire de potion. Le serpentard brun avait toujours eu une obsession malsaine pour la chauve-souris des cachots, il avait tout fait pour devenir potionniste, ne s'habillait plus qu'en noir et tentait de ne parlait qu'avec une voix 'grave et chaleureuse' qui n'aurait pas trompée une enfant de deux ans.

Oh, et il s'était fait refaire le nez, et maintenant, lui et Potter repassaient en revue les journaux de Snape.

Le_ stupide_ meilleur ami de son amant regardait l'autre comme si il était la réincarnation du vieux graisseux...notons d'ailleurs que d'habitude, Draco débordait de gratitude pour son parrain, mais pour l'heure il regrettait presque d'avoir un toit sur la tête.

Enfin...Ron lui avait promit une surprise dès qu'il arriverait, Draco espérait que ce soit quelque chose pour la fin de soirée surtout, ou quelque chose de comestible, au choix.

Nott repartit dans une tirade sur le sens de la justice de Snape sous les yeux émus et éblouis de Potter...il avait _vraiment_ la mémoire courte, Draco se massa de nouveau les tempes.

Il ne connaissait encore qu'une seule personne de l'entourage de Ron, et déjà il se sentait envahit, qu'est-ce que ça allait être quand il allait avoir rencontré tout le clan Weasley...enfin s'il survivait à la rencontre.

Perdu dans ses pensées il rata presque le petit discours de Théo sur Blaise Zabini et son nouveau procès pour viol...

« Il a encore était accusé à tord, c'est la cinquième fois qu'ils essaient de le faire plonger pour ce genre de truc, on le saurait si il était du genre à faire ça...

Préférant taire la raclée qu'il avait chargé Crabbe et Goyle de mettre à Blaise lors de sa première tentative (Pansy était après tout sa meilleure amie à l'époque), Draco préféra débarrasser la table, espérant que ses deux invités comprendraient le message et débarrasserait le plancher.

Ils s'attardèrent encore une bonne heure, se remémorant les remarques les plus sarcastiques de leur professeur préféré et profitant de la patience (désormais très diminuée) de leur hôte.

C'est Harry qui décida de partir, avide de refaire un tour sur sa (pas si nouvelle) motocyclette, il l'avait achetée un mois auparavant mais ne pouvait l'utiliser que chez les moldus...hors le seul endroit où il se rendait était Spinners End...Draco avait prévu de lui acheter une cervelles pour son noël, probablement juste une de chez le boucher malheureusement, le trafic d'organes étant hors de prix.

Le blond regardait les deux intrus se diriger vers la porte avec une lenteur d'escargot...Ron allait devoir être très gentil ce soir s'il voulait compenser pour l'abruti qui lui servait d'ami.

La sonnette de la porte d'entrée résonna juste au moment où Harry et son nouvel ami allaient enfin le laisser en paix, Draco ferma douloureusement les yeux, peu importe qui était derrière la porte (Ron de préférence), l'arrivée de quelqu'un d'autre allez donner une excuse aux deux sangsues pour rester un peu plus.

Néanmoins, sa curiosité fut plus que piquée lorsqu'une petite voix aigüe se fit entendre devant la maison.

i!i!i!i

Ron vit sa fille se jeter sur un des chats devant la maison, celui que Draco avait appelé Régulus si ses souvenirs étaient bons, le déclic de la porte lui fit tourner la tête et il se trouva bientôt nez à nez avec Snape...euh non, Théo, c'était Théo...bon sang il détestait ce type, il n'arrivait pas à voir ce qu'Harry lui trouvé...ou plutôt si, mais bon … et...Raaaah. Il aurait préféré voir son ami au lit avec l'original plutôt que d'assister à une idéalisation de la copie.

Draco poussa alors Nott de l'entrée, lui envoyant un regard noir pour son manque de politesse et embrassa Ron avant de poser les yeux sur Rose, le roux retint son souffle, les prochaines minutes allaient être décisives, si le courant ne passait pas entre les deux, il pouvait dire aurevoir à l'ex-serpentard.

Le blond en question lui jeta un regard interrogateur, puis s'accroupit à côté de Rose.

« Hum...Rose ?

La petite ne se tourna même pas, se contentant de hocher la tête, elle continua de caresser le gros chat blanc qu'elle avait réussi à plaquer au sol.

« Rose … tu devrais lâcher Régulus, il risque de te griffer, et puis il y a d'autres chats à l'intérieur...et aussi une surprise pour toi.

Draco frémit sous le regard calculateur de la gamine, apparemment elle avait hérité de la sœur de Ron...

« D'accord, mais je veux que Papa sorte toutes mes voitures de ma valise.

-Pas de problème, suis moi on va s'installer dans le salon.

La petite fille lâcha enfin le pauvre chat et alla dire bonjour à 'tonton Harry' et 'monsieur Théo', Ron en profita pour attraper son amant par le bras et l'embrassa avant de lui poser la question qui le taraudait.

« Quel genre de surprise ?

-J'ai trouvé la voiture de Pénélope Jolie-Coeur dans un vieux magasin d'occasions, comme tu m'as dit qu'elle adorait le dessin animé...

-Oh...Oh! D'accord, génial. Elle me l'a encore demandé aujourd'hui, j'avais peur de devoir aller lui acheter dans un magasin moldu...

-Surtout que tu n'aurais pas trouver, ça doit faire des années qu'ils n'en fabriquent plus...

Le blond entraina Ron à l'intérieur, ils trouvèrent Rose déjà installée dans le salon, en train de parler aux chats sous les yeux rieurs d'Harry et Théo, la petite princesse se tourna alors vers son père et prit son air le plus autoritaire.

« Papa il faut que tu installes mes voitures !

Draco regarda avec amusement son rouquin se mettre au travaille sous les ordres de sa fille, secouant la tête il repartit dans le couloir, il ouvrit un vieux meuble en chêne près à s'effondrer et en sortit le cadeau de Rose.

Il avait trouvé la 'Compact PussyCat' totalement par hasard à peine deux jours avant et n'était même pas sur de pouvoir l'offrir à Rose avant Noël, autant dire qu'il ne s'attendait pas à rencontrer la fille de son amant si rapidement...il ne comptait pas s'en plaindre bien sur, si Ron l'avait amenée, c'est que leur histoire était sérieuse. En fait Draco était très soulagé de rencontrer enfin un autre proche de Ron, après tout Harry s'était plus invité qu'autre chose, et le blond se sentait bien plus dépendant du roux que celui-ci ne l'était de lui. Rose n'était pas le clan Weasley au complet, mais c'est celle qui comptait le plus pour Ron.

Il revint discrètement dans le salon, Théo avait de nouveau fait comme chez lui et s'était servit un vers de Whisky...quoiqu'à voir l'était d la bouteille, peut-être un peu plus d'un, Harry et Ron était par terre et jouaient avec Rose.

Le blond s'assit à côté d'elle et lui tendit le paquet cadeau rose.

« Je crois que ça pourrait t'intéresser...

La fillette se jeta dessus et commença à déchirer le papier violemment, Draco classa cette façon de faire dans les choses qu'elle devait tenir de Ron.

« La voiture de Pénélope !

Rose se jeta à son cou, lui faisant un gros bisou sur la joue avant de retourner à l'observation de sa nouvelle voiture, Draco se releva maladroitement, il savait que c'était quelque chose de normal, ce genre de remerciements, il l'avait remarqué à la télé, mais c'était très différent de ce qu'il avait connu au manoir Malfoy, à voir le regard de Nott, c'était pareil pour lui. Il n'avait jamais embrassé que sa mère, et le plus souvent c'était elle qui l'embrassait, pas le contraire, quand à son père...

Un frisson parcourut sa colonne vertébrale, secouant la tête, il préféra se concentrer sur Rose, la gamine était en train d'expliquer le pourquoi du comment des 'fous du volant' à Harry et aux chats, Théo s'était resservi un verre et Ron...Ron était parti dans la cuisine sans même qu'il s'en aperçoive.

Il trouva son amant devant une casserole rempli d'un drôle de mélange rouge, juste à côté une autre casserole d'eau semblait prête à exploser.

« On peut savoir ce que tu fait ?

-C'est bientôt l'heure de manger...ce soir c'est spaghettis bolo' !

-Bolo ?

-Bolognaise...tu connais pas ? C'est le plat préféré de Rose, et quelque chose ma dit que ça te plaira aussi.

Draco hocha lentement le tête, en à peine quelques semaines, le roux lui avait fait découvrir pas mal de plats, à chaque fois il les présentait comme des plats classiques, connus, et à chaque fois il se rendait compte du peu de choses qu'il connaissait, bien sur Ron ne connaissait pas les recettes plus haut-de-gamme, mais ils n'avaient ni le temps, ni les moyens de s'y attaquer, et puis qui voulait manger des truffes ou du caviar quand un bœuf bourguignon suffisait.

Le repas se passa bien, Rose posa mille et une questions sur les différents chats, Draco lui répondit en détail sous le regard moqueur des trois autres et ceux jusqu'à ce qu'un des chats en question ne saute sur Harry et finisse par le déloger de sa chaise...Rose décida alors de finir le diner sur les genoux du blond, laissant ainsi sa chaise à Harry...

« En fait Rose est un peu comme tes chats Dray...elle montre que tu lui appartiens en montant sur tes genoux...

Le pauvre survivant fit taire sous petit-ami désormais bien imbibé et décida qu'il était temps de rentrer, ils n'en étaient même pas au dessert. Le couple Potter-Nott partit rapidement, non sans laisser un petit cadeau dans le couloir sous la forme d'un renvoi de spaghettis...autant dire que Draco n'était pas ravi.

Une heure après le couloir était de nouveau propre bien que très glissant (la faute au nouveau produit que Draco avait essayé), ils s'installèrent tout les trois sur le canapé en face de la télé, Rose avait tenu à montrer les Aristochats aux félins de la maison, la fillette était entourée des deux chattes Cannelle et Caramel.

Bella et Abraxas était sur l'autre canapé et semblaient très excités par les miaulements provenant de la télé, c'est au moment où le pauvre majordome était poursuivit par les deux chiens que la sonnette résonna.

Draco traversa prudemment le couloir toujours glissant et ouvrit la porte, se trouvant face à une Hermione Granger à l'air plus que furieuse.

i!i!i!i

Prochain chapitre : La Chatte sur le Sol Glissant.


End file.
